Can't Let It Go
by Devious-Darling
Summary: Riff's always had feelings for Cain, but will Cain ever return those feelings?
1. Love?

Note --- Okay, the letter **_like so are memories_**. _This is Riff's thoughts. This is Cain's thoughts. _Got it? I do not own Godchild. I do own the maid, Lucille

* * *

Riff paced Cain's room anxiously as he waited for Cain to finished his bath. He always was in there for way too long. Riff had always told him that if he kept that up, he'd look like a prune - but Cain had stopped believing that when he was all of ten years old. The seconds passed like days, and finally, Cain emerged from the steamy bathroom wearing just a thick white bath towel. "Riff," Cain said in a light voice, "Would be kind enough to listen to my problems?"

"What problems, milord?" Riff asked, for he was truly confused.

"Well, you know, just things that aren't. . . aren't _right_." Cain dropped his towel and flopped onto his bed, wrapping himself in the blankets.

"Like what, exactly?" Riff asked, sitting on the bed next to Cain. Each breath he drew in began coming quicker and quicker, as Cain picked up his hand and lightly traced the veins that were clearly visible through his pale skin.

"Well first, there's all these stupid girls. Lord knows, I love it when I find some one actually worth it, but no one has ever even came close." That was a tear-jerker for Riff. A real punch in the face, a hit below the belt. To know that everything that he's ever felt, all the tears because of Cain, were worthless. Riff looked away. "Riff?" Cain reached out to turn Riff's porcelain face back. His hand was like ice on Riff's warm skin. "Like I was saying, no one can even came close to being what I wanted - except for this one person. They've been there for me a lot. But I'm nervous about the situation. I don't want things to become strange. Especially because they work for me here. . ." Riff instantly knew it was that new maid, Lucille. She was always flirting with Cain - not to mention every other male in the mansion. But Cain always seemed to be talking to her about something, and always looked nervous around her.

"Oh," was the only thing Riff could say to him.

"But, I'm going to take a chance, I think. I really want to be with this person." Cain said sincerely.

"Then, go for it I guess." Riff smiled with fake enthusiasm. He knew Cain always saw the fakeness of all his smiles - it was easy to see the sadness of his pale blue eyes. The only time Riff really smiled was when Cain was smiling.

"Thanks, Riff. I will. Tomorrow." _So be ready, Riff. You're in for it._

* * *

Riff walked slowly down the hallway. He was again, waiting for Cain to finish his nightly bathing. What he had heard earlier walking past the kitchen truly puzzled him.

**_". . . and Riff told me to go for it last night." Cain said in a hushed tone to the maid, Lucille. She twirled a red-orange curl around her finger._**

**_ "Well, are you?" She asked in a whisper._**

**_"Of course!" _**

**_"I'm so happy for you Cain!"_**

**_"I'm glad I've had a great friend like you to talk to, Lucille. I really do hope that. . . "_**

He thought long and hard as he paced the never-ending hallway. _So, what could it mean? Don't get your hopes up, Riff._

"Riff?" He heard the muffled call of Cain. Riff walked into Cain's room, where he was sitting all bundled up in his blakets. _ Here we go. . ._ "Riff, there's something that I really need to tell you."

"Yes, milord?" Riff could feel the blood slowly creep to his face.

"See, that person that I really want to be with - " Cain swallowed hard as Riff sat next to him on the bed. "- is you. I think that I love you Riff." Cain whispered, his lips only inches from Riff's. His sweet breath filled Riff's nose.

"I never thought you would - " Cain's lips lightly touched Riff's for the first time. Riff almost passed out right then and there. Cain pulled away. Riff went back for more, and Cain's lips parted. It was three loud knocks on the door that stopped the two.

"Cain!?" A shreik called.

* * *

TBC. . . Okay. Chapter one - done! Hope you liked. 


	2. Trapped

"Cain?!" Came the shriek from the hallway.

Cain pulled away from Riff. "Mary? Mary, what do you need?"

"Cain, help! Ah!" She cried.

Cain slid off the bed and Riff helped him dress as quickly as possible. The two ran to the far end of the hallway. A trail of blood on the white marble tile began. It turned left, the right, then left again, leading them to the great room.

"Mary!" Cain yelled. In the middle of the dark room, his sister was tied to a chair, with a gag and a some rope tying up her hands.

Riff couldn't help but steal a quick glance of Cain. _How is it that even at a time like this, all I can think about is Cain? Is it really possible that this is even real? Dammit. I told you not to get your hopes up! Now you're going to snap back to reality, and this will all just be gone._

Mary shrieked as the dark, cloaked figure next to her pulled out a knife. She was sweating bullets as he slowly moved the knife towards her exposed throat. A crack of lightning exploded in the distance. The figure chuckled. "Goodbye, Mary Weather." Another bang of thunder. Except this time, it came from just inches away from Riff. His head spun to the left, to see Cain's arm outstretched, with a gun in his hand. He looked back at the man - who was now on the ground in a puddle of his own blood - wirthing in pain. There was a gaping hole was in the left side of his neck, plugged by a single silver bullet. He choked on the blood that poured from his mouth onto the large white tiles. And then, he melted. Just turned into puddled, then evaporated. A woman's dark laugh broke the awed silence.

"So, Cain, don't you just love how everyone is after your loved ones?" The woman said as she stepped into the moonlight. Cain gasped. "Surprised to see me, aren't you?"

"Lucille! Why? I thought that we were friends!"

"Yes, _you_ wanted to be friends, But Cain, _I _want _so_ much more than that. So I need Riff out of the picture for that." Lucille smiled to herslef.

"Well then what the hell does this have to do with Mary?!"

"A trap." Riff whispered.

"Exactly. I never intended to hurt your darling sister." She said, lunging forward in a feline way.

"Riff," Cain whispered as Lucille charged across the room, "Run." Lucille pounced onto Riff. An agonized scream filled the air.

* * *

TBC. . .

Okaaay, this one was really short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger!! (Hahah for you. XD, welp, at least I know people are actually reading this.)


	3. What the Night Brings

Riff fell to the floor, his head smacked against the marble, and Lucille's body slamming hard onto his body. Cain's mouth dropped open as Riff's white shirt soaked up blood, the crimson slowly spreading across his chest. "Riff!"

"Cain. . ." he groaned "Help me."

"With what?"

"Get her . . . off of me." Cain shoved Lucille off of Riff, and revealed the source of the thick blood - a knife puncturing Lucille's chest, with a steady flow of it coming from the hole. Cain stretched his hand out to help Riff up, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, milord." Riff whispered, lips brushing against Cain's pale ear.

"You should have been worried about yourself, not me." Cain whispered back._ Riff, my angel. My guardian angel._

"A good servant always looks out for his master, even when his own life is in danger."

"Mmmot mm mmnrmfft mm mmf ffft mr mmmng, mmt mmmp mmmm!" Came a sarcastic tone from the back of the room.

Cain chuckled, breaking away from Riff's strong arms. "Sorry, Mary." Cain grabbed Riff;s hand and led him back to young Mary. Riff pulled a knife from his pocket, and cut Mart Weather out of the thick ropes that tied her.

"So when, exactly were you planning on getting me out?!" Silence. "You forgot?!?!" She mumbled a string of curses under her breath.

Riff chuckled and smiled - a fake smile, of course. "Mary, that's no way for a young lady like yourself to be speaking."

"Pfffft, whatever." She stuck her tongue out at both Riff and Cain.

"Mary, go to bed." Cain sighed. "You too, Riff." His golden-green eyes lit up. Mary stomped off to her room, still mumbling curses. "So, shall we go back to my room?" Riff nodded, and smiled - for real, this time. Cain grabbed Riff's hand and led him back to the room.

* * *

"Riff. . ." Cain whispered, his lips brushing Riff's. "I love you." And before Riff could even think about responding, he was pinned to the matress by Cain, stuck in a deep, long kiss. 

Three soft taps on the door did not interrupted them. "Just ignore it, Riff." Cain whispered between kisses. The knocks came again, louder, and again, they ignored it. Cain cleary didn't care who it was, he didn't want to be taken away from this.

"Cain!" Came Mary Wheater's impatient voice from outside the door. "I'm coming in!" Cain pulled away quickly and buttoned his white shirt back up as quickly as he could. Riff quickly straightened out his black shirt and ran his hand though his hair. Mary opened the door quickly, and saw the two men tidying themselves up. Cain moved off of Riff, and sat next to him. Mary sat on Cain's other side.

"What is it, Mary?" Cain asked, cleary annoyed that Mary barged in on him.

"I had a bad dream." She whined. _Well no shit. You were just kidnapped._

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Cain I sleep in your with you? I'm really scared."

_Why? Why tonight!?_ "Fine, I guess." He sighed. Mary flopped onto the bed, snuggling into the warm sheets. Cain threw on some boxers and a t-shirt and laid next to Mary, who was already asleep. Riff kissed him godnight, then left.

_Goodnight, Cain._

_

* * *

_TBC! Bwahahah! What happens next??? The world may never know! XD

Sorry, I've been very busy lately. Much bass-practicing to do. Yesterday was Fat Tuesday! I had my very first punczki yesterday!(I highly doubt I spelled that right. But what that is [for those of you who don't know is basically a doughnut with fruity filling that has a bazillion callories.) I'm gonna get fat now! Well, no not really. But anyways, I hope you liked it .


	4. Go Out with a Bang!

Okay guys, here's Chapter 4. Sorry it's been a while - the world is catching up with me.

* * *

Cain woke up to Riff's soft face next to his. "Hey," he yawned. Riff kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Where'd Mary go?"

"She went to get breakfast, in the dining hall, milord."

"Riff," Cain complained, "You know how much I hate it when you call me 'milord.' It kinda pisses me off actually."

Riff smiled his true smile - meant for only Cain. "But your so sexy when you're mad."

Cain chuckled. "Come here," he whispered, pulling Riff into another one of his unforgetable mind-blowing kisses.

Riff was the one to pull away this time. "Cain," he said in a soft voice, "I. . . I need to know something. I need to hear you. . . just say something for me - and mean it."

"Anything, Riff."

"Do you love me? Do you _really_ love me? Because I've seen you - and all those girls - in 'love' before, but I just need - "

"Riff, stop being ridiculous. I love you so much that I'd go all the way to the ends of the Earth to bring you the finest things that all the riches in the world couldn't buy. I love you so much, that I'd fly up to heaven to bring you an angel. I love you so much, that I'd give my life for yours - a million times. But, my Riffael, the question is, _do you love me?_"

"Cain - I. . .I do love you. More than any one or anything. I love you - I really do."

Cain smiled. He loved Riff, and he loved how Riff was so easily dominated by him. "Do you _want_ me?" He said, making his voice ever-so seductive.

"Yes. I want you, _master._"

_"Master" eh? I could really get used to that one. . . _Cain chuckled, pulling Riff in for a kiss. He didn't have to fight for dominance, Riff was totally submissive to Cain. He slid his tongue into Riff's mouth.

"Cain," Riff whispered as he pulled away. "Jizabel. He's coming, I can hear him." A gunshot pierced the silence. Another pierced througth Cain's locked door. There was no next gunshot - just a gun pointed at Cain's head.

* * *

BWAH HAH HAH HAH! :-D ----------- Heheh, I have a moustache.

Anyways, I love making really short chapters with cliffhangers! And I love how I ruin the potential juicy sex scene! I know, you hate it, but it'll come around eventually. (Maybe. Bwahahahah!)


	5. Fight Fire With Fire

The cold barrel of the gun pressed hard against the side of Cain's pale head. A devilish chuckle came from behind him. Riff was right - it was Jizabel. His veins popped from his hands - he wasn't letting go of the gun. His other hand swung around to pull Cain by the hair off of Riff. "Jizable," Cain snarled.

"Cain," He snikered in reply, slamming his half-brother against the wall. He pressed the gun hard on Cain's forehead.

"Riff. . . " Cain whimpered.

"Oh, Cain, your little servant isn't going to help you now. Poison collecting is a great hobby. It makes it so easy for me. . . "

"What did you do to him?!" Cain screamed. Riff was lying limp on the bed. "And how the hell did you find my - "

"Oh Cain, that need not matter to you. Although you are so cute when you babble about poisons in your sleep." Jizabel chuckled.

Cain groaned as he struggled against the hand firmly place on his chest. He was pinned to the wall - trapped like a pathetic squealing mouse in the claws of a cat. "Riff. . . " Cain whispered.

Jizabel leaned into Cain so that his lips almost brushed up on Cain's ear. "So, this man. . . This lowly servant. . . You love him, don't you?" Cain struggled to reach the nightstand. If he could just grab the knob and open that drawer. . . "Hn. . . So Alexis spends all his time planning on how he can hurt you - his little queer son? That's ridiculuos. You turned out so wrong, Cain."

"No. . ." Cain mumbled. He hadn't listened to a thing his half-brother had said. He needed to get to that drawer. His fingers slided over the cold glossy mahogany wood. He slowly wrapped each finger around the knob and slided the drawer open while Jizabel continued to taunt Cain with his cruel whispers. Cain felt around for the cold hard metal. Yes, there it was. He grabbed onto the gun.

_Lock and load, and then goodbye bastard._

It was amazing how Jizabel was so focused on vocally abusing Cain. He had no idea that now the tables were turned, and the was a gun aimed directly at his heart.

"So now we fight fire with fire." Cain whispered to Jizabel. He bit his half-brothers neck - hard. So hard that little beads of blood appeared, and dripped down his neck, staining his white clothing.

Cain looked away and pulled the trigger.

* * *

I feel evil. This one was super short, but I wanted to make it suspensful. sticks out tongue 

Okay, TBC. But I have to say that this was totally inspired by _Thanks For the Venom _and _I Never Told You What I Do For A Living_ by My Chemical Romance.


	6. It's Not Safe

Alright, sorry for not updating in a while. . . .

After the blast of ther gun, Cain pried his eyes open, expecting to see blood splattered on the floor and Jizabel lying dead on the floor. But, as you know, nothing is ever what you expect. Jizabel was gone, not writhing on the floor in pain from a bulet in his heart, and Riff had disappeared as well. Cain sank to the floor, tears pooling up in his eyes. He sighed and the tears flooded over, and Mary burst into the room.

"Cain?!" she shrieked. "Cain, are you okay? What was that? Why did I hear a gun?"

Cain was silent as tears slowly trickled down his face.

Mary looked confused. She looked around the room. No Riff. "Oh. . . " she threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Oh, Cain! Where is he? Cain?"

"I. . . I don't know, Mary. I just. . . I don't know," he sobbed.

"Cain, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry. We'll find him."

He sighed. "I guess. Listen Mary," Cain said, suddenly becoming very stern, "It's not safe anymore. You are not safe. No matter where we go, they'll find us."

"Who?"

He ignored her question. "Tomorrow night, we leave here in search for Riff."

"_We?_"

Again he ignored her. "I'll wake you up at dawn tomorrow, and teach everything you'll need to know. It may not be fun, Mary, but I know what you can do, and I know you can help me find Riff. Trust me on this, okay?"

Mary nodded. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she learned everything she needed to know. But what? What did _she_ need to know?

The sun was barely above the horizon when Cain woke up. He dressed himself, and then went to get Mary. He opened the door to her room, to find her dressed in black pants and a black shirt. "Mary Wheather? Since when has it been appropriate for you, or any lady, to stop wearing her skirts?"

"I'm a treand-setter, Cain." She joked.

"Mary. . . "

"Cain, if I'm going to fight, how am I supposed to do it in layers and layers of petticoats and skirts?"

"Well. . ."

"See, I have a point there." She said pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. "Let's go." her stomach growled loudly.

"Well, let's get some food first, Mary." Cain chuckled.

"Good idea," she giggled.

* * *

Y'know. . . none of these chapters are ever that long. . . . but I like making them short. I think it adds suspense. Does it? I don't know. But, I think I might just put another chapter on right now. I mean, I've got nothing better to do. . .


	7. Setting Off

Yeah, so I've been gone for a while. Sorry. . . nn'

After getting breakfast, Cain led Mary into the garden. "Cain, where are we going?" she whined.

"Somewhere,"

"Where?"

"Just stop complaining and I'll show you." Cain said smugly. He had reached the fountain in the center of the garden. He bent down and carefully slid his fingers under a loose stone. Underneath it, there was a marble staircase that led down into a dark and cold room. Cain grabbed his little sister by the hand and led her down. Once he was there, he felt the wall for a torch. When finnaly he felt the freezing metal on his hands, he lifted it to grab the pack of matches resting in the hole behind it. He lit a match, and lit the torch. He made his way around the room, revealing that it was absolutely enormous, and had a circular shape. The wall were barely visible underneath of the hundreds of guns, crossbows, and spears. THere were all sorts of weapons, ranging from ancient clubs and even bones to the latest technology. Cain heard Mary gasp.

"Cain. . ."

"Mary, this room has been kept secret, and I expect you to - Mary! Put that gun down!" The little girl had picked up a rifle and was examining it thouroughly.

"Cain, I lived in the streets by myself for all those years. . . You seriously think I don't know how to use one of these?"

Cain sighed. "Well, I guess that only makes my job easier. Pick a couple things, and we'll set off at dusk." He grabbed a pistol and a larger gun, and headed up the stairs.

That night, Cain set off in a carriage drawn by his fastest horses. He had no idea really were he was going, he just went on his gut. Mary was asleep in the carriage, with the abundance of deadly weapons. Cain was set on finding Riff, even it was the last thing he'd ever do.

The pain drove him into a strange forest, with an unsteady, uneven stone road. The horses stumbled across it until it ended with the thick, dark forest. He reached a small, run-down looking building that screamed "Creepy Kidnapper of a Half-Brother Humbly Resides Here."

Cain left Mary behind, and brought hos pistol with him. If anything, he'd check the inside of this place out without Mary. He opened the door to find a venomous smile plastered on a man's face.


	8. Still Beating

Okay, it's been a LONG LONG time since I updated. Sorry.

This chapter's kinda morbid. . .

* * *

"Jizabel," Cain whispered, not surprised to see him.

"Hello, Cain. Have you come for you beloved?" He said in an almost possessed tone.

Cain fiddled with the pistol in his hand. Why hadn't he brought something more? It was obvious that Jizabel would be here. With a swift movement, the gun was pinted directly at Jizabel's forehead.

"Feels a bit like deja vu, eh brother?" The wicked man said with a smile. He too had a pistol, and it was wedged under Cain's chin. Cain pushed the gossamer-haired man further into the dark building. Only a few small torches lit the industrial building. It appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. There were large steel windows and brick walls with sticky white paint. Cain had Jizabel in the middle of the one-room building now, and their eyes were locked onto the others. It seemed that they were communicating; expressing passionate hate that words cannot describe. Out of the corner of his eye, Cain cought sight of Riff, passed out on the cold concrete floor.

Cain stepped away, walking behind Jizabel to look at Riff. He turned around to face his half-brother, now Jizabel's back was facing the door. Cain raised his gun once more, this time to Jizabel's heart. He slipped his other hand in his pocket, desperately searching for a knife or something sharp enough to stab his brother with. When he found nothing, he shoved his hand in his coat pocket, grasping the handle of a tiny dagger. His knuckles tunred white as the rage flared hotter than the flames of the torches.

"Oh, you foolish little man," Jizabel said with a deadly smile, "You really think you can win. But you see, your confidence will be you demise." He chuckled. "I've brought you hear for a reason. See, there used to be a doll shop here. Not a normal one. They made the most beautiful dolls, with pale porcelain skin and shiny glass eyes. Some were even more beautiful than real girls. The dollmaker was not satisfied though. He lived alone; no wife, no kids. He wanted to have a daughter as beautiful as his dolls.  
So, one day he got the idea to put a human heart in a doll. He killed one of his workers, and used that heart. The doll came to life, but could not move. So, one by one, the doll maker killed all of his workers, and used their organs in his dolls. He made many beautiful girls, but all of them had one thing they could not do. Some couldn' talk, others couldn't blink, some just made gurgling noises and bled from their eyes.  
He was so sad that he burried all his dolls and himself here. But, I've brought him back to see you."

There was an agonized moan that came from the doorway. Cain turned around to see a walking dead man. His flesh was peeling from his bones, his eye sockets were filled with maggots. Blood spurted from the heart that faintly beated from underneath what was left of his ribcage. He carried his immobile doll in his hands. Cain raised his gun. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

When he opened them, twenty dolls stood before him, covered in dirt. They hissed and the spat at him, screaming and crying. He shot the nearest one. She had thin red hair and no left arm. Immediately, the doll died and fell lifelessly to the floor. Just as Cain thought that this would be easy, the dolls screamed and began attacking Cain. They scratched at him and bit him. He shot four more, and the rampage grew more hectic. The dollmaker weapt on the floor. Cain shot another five. Only ten were left.

With each doll he shot, the dolls that were left grew angrier and more powerful. By the time Cain had shot them all, the dollmaker was as rageful as the dolls. He maoned and charged towards Cain. Cain pulled the trigger on his pistol. Nothing. He was out of bullets. He threw the worthless gun on the ground and pulled out his dagger.

He grabbed the corpes by its rotting neck, and with the other hand he took out the dagger. Cain shoved his hand in between the ribs, searching with the heart with his dagger. When he felt the dagger go into the bloody organ, he grasped it hard to pull it out and stab it again. It didn't budge. It was stuck. The dead man cried out as his heart spewed even more blood.He fell to the floor and seized. He coughed and a thick black substance came from his mouth. With his last cough, a small, dark, metallic pellet came out. Cain leaned into look at what is was. He examined it for a half second, then sprinted to the other side of the warehouse.

Just as he reached the other side where Riff and Jizabel were, the far corner of the warehouse burst into flames with a loud boom. All that was left there when the smoke cleared was the heart of the dollmaker, still beating. The small bomb hadn't as much damage as Jizabel thought it would.

But before Cain could blink, Jizabel was standing with his back to the door and a gun pointed at Cain's head. The man chuckled. "Goodbye, Cain!" He laughed.

The sound of a gunblast filled Cain's ears and he snapped his eyes shut. But surprisingly, he opened them to see Jizabel dead on the floor, and Mary stanging in the doorway with a huge gun in her hands.

"Mary!" Cain shouted. She ran to Riff, and she and Cain tried to wake him up.

"Riff," Cain whispered into his ear. "Riff, wake up." He heard Riff make a little sound.

"C- . . . Cain? You're. . . alive?" He opened his eyes slowly. "Cain!" he sighed.

Cain smiled. Riff smiled back. He leaned in to Riff, kissing him softly.

"Oh, get a room." Mary scoffed.

Cain just smiled through the kiss and flipped up his middle finger.

- FIN -

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it! :D


End file.
